Final Destination iz style
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Everybody is head for a skiing field trip. Everything is fine until Amethyst has a vision that the lift is going to exsplode then it does. And then everybody start to die. Will anybody survive? Read and find out.


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poision Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrors, Bloody Sword Transfusion, and First day back. Warning this story is a really good and scary one. But, before I being I don't own Invader Zim or the songs in here. Enjoy. And, I advise all of those reader with weak constitutions to not continue reading. And, for all of you that don't have that. Well you've been warned. MAHAHAHA!

Setting 1 on the bus headed to the ski lodge.

Everybody was on the bus headed to the ski lodge for a Skool field trip.

-Student- **3 bottles of beer on the wall 3 bottles of beer. You take one down pass it around 2 bottles of beer on the wall. 2 bottles of beer 2 bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around 1 bottle of beer on the wall. 1 bottle of beer on the wall 1 bottle of beer . You take it down and pass it around. No more bottles of beer on the wall.**

-Amethyst- FINALLY!

-Meef- One more time.

-Amethyst- NO! NO MORE TIMES I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (She was wearing a red skiing coat.)

-Shadow- (He was wearing a dark green skiing coat and another Titan's hat.) Amethyst calm down we're almost there.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Shadow, but 3 hours of that. AHH! It makes me wish I had gone on the other field trip with Skoodge and Tak.

-Meef- Oh Amethyst don't say that, because then we wouldn't be together. (He said giving her a big hug from his seat. He was wearing a rainbow hat and a orange skiing coat with a smiley face on the side.)

-Amethyst- AHH! GET OFF OF ME MEEF!

-Shadow- Yeah Meef... (He said grabbing Meef by the collar of his coat and holding up his fist.) What have I told you about touching my girlfriend?

-Meef- Not to do it. (He gulped.)

-Shadow- Good then what do we do?

-Meef- Let her go.

-Shadow- Right now sit back in your set. (Meef did as he was told.)

-Meef- She won't be your's for long. (He wispered.)

-Shadow- What was that?

-Meef- Nothing.

-Dex- (He was wearing a black skiing coat.) What was that I've told you time and time again Meef don't let Shadow push you around.

-Meef- But, he's so much bigger and stronger then me.

-Dex- Do you want to win Amethyst back or not?

-Meef- Yes but...

-Will- Oh don't listen to this jerk Meef he's bad news. (He was wearing a yellow skiing coat.)

-Dex- Escuse me dork do you have something to say? Because, if you do I may just have to just give you a bloody nose again.

-Will- No that's o.k.

-Shadow- Hey nobody messes with my dork but me.

-Dex- What to make something of it weirdo?

-Shadow- Yeah...

-Mr. Elliot- Now now Shadow Dex calm down. I won't tolerate violence on this trip. So Dex and Meef move to the back with your brother.

-Dex- But, Mr. Elliot fine. (He and Meef moved to the back.)

-Rachel- See you later Dex. Haha! (She was wearing a light purple skiing coat and a striped black and light purple hat and everybody was wearing black skiing pants.)

-Amethyst- Thank you Mr. Elliot wow I never thought I'd say those words.

-Shadow- Aw I would of destroyed him. Stupid human.

-Paige- Ah come on you guys lets talk about something else. (She was wearing a hot pink skiing coat.) I for one can't wait till we get to the lodge.

-Amethyst- I'm confused Paige I thought you were afraid of heights.

-Paige- Oh I am, but I'm sure my big brother and the skiing instructor will help me learn how to ski, and get over my fear.

-Will- Of course I will. I'll help teach everybody how to ski.

-Shadow- Wow that's weird for once I'll be learning from the dork. How do you even know how to ski Will?

-Will- Well once my family went skiing, and my mom taught me. My sister was too afraid to try.

-Paige- Well not this time.

-Will- Let's hope so anyway Rachel where is Saphira?

-Rachel- Oh she's riding on the top of the bus.

-Will- Cool.

-Zim- Well I know what I want to do on this trip. I want to try that hot chocolate stuff. (He was wearing a red skiing coat too.)

-Julie- But, Zim hot chocolate is just water with a coco mix in it. So it might hurt you. (She was wearing a blue skiing coat. Right when she said that Zim covered her moth.)

-Zim- Shh... Julie not in front of the humans. I mean nonsense human Julie of course Zim can handle hot chocolate, because after all Zim is a perfectly normal human worm baby just like all of you. I love earth.

-Dib- (He signed and he was wearing a skiing coat that looked like his normal shirt.)

-Gretchen- (She was wearing a purple skiing coat.) Is something wrong Dib?

-Dib- I don't know Gretchen it's just that now that I don't have to expose Zim and Amethyst anymore, it feels kind of strange to not try and point out their obvious alien ways.

-Gretchen- Oh don't worry Dib you'll get used to it eventually.

-Dib- Maybe... Anyway I am looking forward to this trip so I can find the yeti.

-Will- Hahaha! Dib you believe in the Yeti? Haha!

-Dib- I don't believe you Will you believe in aliens, but not yetis.

-Will- That's right I only believe what my eyes have seen.

-Dib- That's why you'll never be a Senior Swollen Eye Ball Member like me.

-Will- Whatever.

-Mr. Elliot- Attention class we will be arriving in ten more minutes.

-Meef- Yeah let's sing another song. **This is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people start at sing it and not knowing what it was. And they'll continue sing if forever just because...**

**-**Amethyst- WHY! (She said as the students continued to sing, and she started to hit her head on the back of the seat in front of her.)

Setting 2 The chair lift

Everybody was at the chair lift, with either a snowboard that matched their coat color or skies that did.

-Mr. Elliot- Alright class I'll begning to pair everybody up that can't find a partner, and remember it is always nice to meet new friends. It makes the world so happy.

-Dib- Man Gaz would kill Mr. Elliot if she heard him say that.

-Gretchen- Well lucky for Mr. Elliot she went on the other field trip. So how is Thistle doing at your house Dib?

-Dib- He's doing fine. That collar Julie gave him really works well. Although he needs to learn to stop sneezing fire when dad is around. It was hard explaining things to him last time.

-Gretchen- Haha!

-Dex- So Rachel you wanna go on the chair lift with me?

-Rachel- Hahaha! Dex I wouldn't go with you on that chair lift even if you were the last boy on earth.

-Will- Uw burn.

-Dex- Hmm whatever you'll come around. (He went on the chair lift.)

-Amethyst- (She went to the chair lift and was about to get on when she felt the handle, and it was very wobbly and then a piece of it broke off.) Wow what the well that's very reassuring. (She said as she backed away from the lift a little and saw that this lift was called lift 180)

-Meef- Hey Amethyst would you like to go on the chair lift with me?

-Shadow- Haha! Yeah right come on Meef after seeing Dex strike out with my sister do you really want to try too?

-Amethyst- Sure I'll go with you Meef.

-Shadow- WHAT!

-Meef- YEAH!

-Amethyst- Alright Meef close your eyes. (He closed his eyes and went on the chair lift.) By Meef.

-Meef- What?

-Keef- Hey bro. (He said hugging his little brother they were both on the chair lift together.)

-Meef- What Keef what are you doing here?

-Keef- Amethyst pulled me on. Isn't this great?

-Meef- Yeah just peachy.

-Shadow- Hahaha! Classic joke Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Thank you thank you thank you... (She said bowing to Shadow.)

-Mr. Elliot- Alright class Will and Rachel you're next.

-Will- Ladies first.

-Rachel- Oh thank you Will. (They got on.)

-Mr. Elliot- Now Zim and Julie.

-Zim- No filthy earth sport will ever concern the almighty Zim. Haha!

-Julie- Whatever these humans truly are stupid. (She said as they got on.)

-Dib- Tell me about it.

-Mr. Elliot- Paige you're next.

-Paige- Oh Mr. Elliot would you please go on the chair lift with me I'm afraid of heights?

-Mr. Elliot- Sure thing Paige, but first I have to call out the other pairings. Gretchen and Dib then Amethyst and Shadow. (Paige and Mr. Elliot got on the lift.)

-Amethyst- Cool I think.

-Shadow- What's wrong Amethyst?

-Amethyst- I don't know I just have this funny feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. (She and Shadow got on the ski lift after Gretchen and Dib.) Oh man Shadow I don't feel so good.

-Shadow- Don't worry Amethyst nothing is going to happen to us.

-Random Music- **Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all Take it and take it and take it until you take us all  
Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it  
You're only toys **

**-**Everybody- (They were almost completely to the top then the chair lift stopped, and it started to shake.) What's going on? (Then the wire came loose and they all fell and died in a horrible explosion of death and blood. HAHA!) AHH!

-Amethyst- Huh... (If you have ever seen the original final destinations you would know that that was just the vision of what's to come. She walked up to the chair lift and touched the same chair and just like before a smallpiece of it came off. Then Meef walked up to her and started to say...)

-Meef- Hey Amethyst would you like to go on the chair lift with me?

-Shadow- Haha! Yeah right come on Meef after seeing Dex strike out with my sister you really want to try too?

-Amethyst- AHH! Everybody get away from the lift. It's going to explode.

-Paige- That's not funny Amethyst.

-Amethyst- I'm not joking EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. calm down Amethyst. Calm down.

-The Ski Instructor- What seems to be the problem here?

-Mr. Elliot- Oh she just got a little scared. How about I take her, and some of the other kids back to the lodge, and you continue with the lesson.

-The Ski Instructor- Sure o.k.

-Zim- Come on you guys let's go see what'S wrong with Amethyst.

Setting 3 Back at the Lodge

Everybody was back at the lodge except for Dex he was already on the chair lift with the Ski Instructor.

-Mr. Elliot- O.k. Amethyst now please calm down and tell us what happened?

-Amethyst- I don't know I saw that chair lift break and then we all died in a fire explosion of death. It was awful.

-Shadow- Don't worry Amethyst nothing is going to happen to us.

-Amethyst- That's exactly what you said before... (Just then they all heard everybody scream and then a big explosion soon followed.) Huh?

-Dib- (He along with everybody else looked out the window and saw the explosion.) Oh my god.

-Mr. Elliot- Oh no the students. (He ran outside.)

-Dib- Amethyst is one of your powers the ability to see the future?

-Julie- No you fool that's my power.

-Zim- Ha she called you fool.

-Dib- Do you always have to have that last word Zim?

-Zim- Yes.

-Paige- Whatever you know this is really weird. This is just like a movie I saw once. Some kids were on a class field trip. And, one of them had a vision that the plan would explode. So he freaked out and got him and six other people off of the plane. And then they all started to die in the order they would of die on the plane. The flight was flight 180 just like the name of the chair lift.

-Amethyst- Paige that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. It's all just a weird coincidences.

-Paige- Or is it. The black morgue guy said in death there are no accident, no coincidences, and no escapes. Mahaha!

-Meef- AHH! No more Paige you're scaring me. Hey Amethyst want to come and protect me, because if Paige is right I'm next.

-Amethyst- No way Meef. First of all Paige is not right, and second of all why don't you go make yourself useful and get me something from the freezer.

-Meef- O.k. sure thing my love. (He left.)

-Amethyst- And don't call me that.

-Random Music-** Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, just let it out  
Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route  
Take it and take it and take it  
You know they're only toys  
**

-Meef- **I got Amethyst something to eat yeah yeah.** (He walked up to the door, but it would not open.) What the the door's locked?

-Keef- Hey Meef. (He said opening the door.)

-Meef- No wait don't close it. Oh man. (Keef closed the door now they were both looked in.) Oh man we got to get out of here.

-Keef- The door wont open.

-Meef and Keef- (They started banning on the door.) HELP HELP! (Then some strange water flowed to the controller and made the freezer tempter go to 0 F.)

-Meef and Keef- AHH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AHH!

Meanwhile back with Amethyst and the others.

-Amethyst- Man where is Meef with my snake?

-Shadow- Ah I'm confused Amethyst I thought you just told Meef to go get you something to get rid of him?

-Amethyst- I did, but it's still strange that he hasn't come back yet. What the my Irken drink just froze. That's weird.

-Gretchen- You guys Meef and Keef are dead. They got locked in the freezer and the tempter went up to 0 F.

-Amethyst- Yes.

-Paige- Amethyst?

-Amethyst- What I hate Meef.

Paige- Whatever. Oh no this is just like in the movie. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

-Amethyst- Get a hold of yourself Paige nobody is going to die. It's all just another weird and wonderful coincidence. And, beside you're not next Will and Rachel are. Speaking of which where are they?

-Shadow- I think they flew up the mountain to go skiing.

-Random Music- **Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour **

-Gretchen- Oh man this is all way too freaky for me. I don't wanna die.

-Dib- Calm down Gretchen hey do you wanna go into the hot tub with me it will make you feel better.

-Gretchen- O.k. thanks Dib. (They left and then the T.V. came on for no apparent reason.)

-The TV Announcer- Attention all guest at the Snow Skiing Resort. There has been a Yeti siting in your area. Be on the look out, and we suggest that you all stay in doors for your own safety.

-Paige- Oh no Rachel Will. (They all ran outside, but there was an avalanche out there on the mountain.) Will Rachel where are they?

-Rachel- Will why did I let you talk me into this.

-Will- It's o.k. Rachel we're safe in this cave. And besides the avalanche has already passed us. Everything is going to be o.k.

-Yeti- RORE!

-Rachel- You were saying.

-Will and Rachel- AHH! (They ran for it, but then Yeti got to them first and started to attack them outside.)

-Shadow- There they are. Oh no the Yeti is eating them. No not my sister.

-Paige- My brother NO!

-Random Music- **Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go  
**

-Amethyst- (Just then Amethyst saw a snowmobile rider and snowboarder. When there was really nothing there.) What the?

-Rescue team- Don't worry we're coming.

-Zim- Julie look out. (Just then Julie got run over by the rescue team who were riding a snow mobile.)

-Julie- AHH! (She die instantly.)

-Zim- NO! WHY!

-Random Music- **You want it you want it you want it  
Well here it is  
Everything everything everything  
Isn't so primitive  
**

-Skier- My board.

-Amethyst- Zim look out. (But, it was too late the snowboard went right throw Zim into his heart. NOO! ALL THE FAN GIRLS CRY ZIM IS DEAD! WHY! THE TALLEST LEAP FOR JOY!)

-Amethyst- ZIM NO! (She started to cry then Shadow helped her and everybody else in. He knew this was not what Amethyst needed to see.)

Setting 4 Back at the Lodge

-Amethyst- I can't believe my dad and Julie are both gone. (She said crying like crazy.) STUPID HUMANS!

-Shadow- Hey calm down Amethyst you'll be alright. Oh who am I kidding. My sister is gone too. And I'm all alone. (He said crying too.)

-Paige- And so is my brother. (They were all crying like crazy. They missed there loved ones.)

-Amethyst- DAM DAM I hate this. I saved everybody only to have them all die in an even more horrible way. This really does suck.

-Paige- Don't worry Amethyst we just have to stay positive.

-Amethyst- I'll try to man I guess this means that you were right Paige. I should of listened to you. Then maybe my dad would still be alive. This is all my fault. Why don't I ever listen.

-Shadow- Hey calm down Amethyst. This is nobodies fault we just have to stick together. Especially you Paige, because you're next.

-Amethyst- Shadow don't say that.

-Paige- It's o.k. I'll be fine I hope.

-Random Music-**Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Nobody nobody wants to feel like this  
Nobody nobody wants to live like this  
Nobody nobody wants a war like this  
**

-Amethyst- (She looked at Paige's drink and then she could of sworn that she had seen a poison sign being made by the smoke.) Paige wait... (She said as she knocked the drink out of Paige's hand.) That's my dad's hot chocolate remember you told me that you're allergic to hot chocolate.

-Paige- Oh yeah thanks Amethyst. (Just then Mr. Elliot started to chock. Then he fell on the floor and died.)

-Amethyst- Huh AHH! What just happened?

-Paige- You intervened Amethyst. You saved me so it skipped me, and went to the next person in the order Mr. Elliot.

-Shadow- That means Gretchen and Dib are next.

-Amethyst- Ow! (She said and dropped her drink.)

-Shadow- What happened Amethyst?

-Amethyst- I don't know my drink just got boiling hot and... Oh now Gretchen Dib they're in the hot tub. Come on you guys we have to save them. (They all ran to the hot tub room.)

-Random Music- **Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour **

**-**Gretchen**-**Aw this feels really nice. (She said. She was wearing a purple and orange striped bathing suit and Dib was wearing blue trunks.) Thanks Dib this is exactly what I need to take my mind off of Keef and Meef.

-Dib- Yeah I know they were annoying but I didn't want them or anybody to die.

-Gretchen- Uw come on Dib let's just not talk about it anymore. Man this trip is turning into a real bummer.

-Dib- Don't worry Gretchen it will all be over soon. (Just then the strange water was back, and this time it short circuited the controller for the hot tub.) Gretchen does it seem hotter to you?

-Gretchen- Kind of maybe I should turn down the controller. (She started to touch the controller.)

-Dib- Wait Gretchen... (But, it was too late Gretchen got electrocuted and died instantly.) AHH!

-Random Music-**Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go **

-Dib- No not Gretchen too. This is terrible. What the and it's still getting way too hot and AHH! (Dib got boiled alive!)

-Amethyst- Dib Gretchen. Oh no not them too.

-Shadow- That means we're next Amethyst.

-Amethyst- No we have to get out of here. (She ran for her life.)

-Random Music- **Diving down  
Round and round  
diving down  
round and round  
**

-Shadow- Amethyst wait slow down. (When Amethyst went out the door there was a loose electrical wires everywhere.)

-Amethyst- AHH! No you won't get me too. Come on you guys this way.

-Shadow- Amethyst Paige look out. (They were both knocked by a crane lift on to a wood chipper conniver belt.)

-Paige- (They landed on to the conniver belt, and Amethyst got knocked out.) Amethyst wake up wake up.

-Amethyst- What. Paige we have to get out of here before... (They turned and saw there coming doom.)

-Paige and Amethyst- AHH! (They screamed hugging each other then Shadow flew over and saved them. Then he flew them to a taxi and asked the driver to drive them back home.)

-Shadow- Woo we're finally safe.

-Amethyst- Yeah I can't believe we finally beat it. Take that reaper.

-Random Music-**Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour **

-Amethyst- (Just then Amethyst looked out her window and saw a bus coming, but there was nothing there.) What the? Oh no driver look out.

-Diver- MAHAHA! (The driver drove them all into a bus.)

-Amethyst, Paige, and Shadow- AAHHH! (They all died in a fiery explosion of death.)

-Amethyst- Huh... (Yep it was just another vision.) You guys we have to get our of this car. (They started to, but then the doors all locked.)

-Random Music-**Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go **

-Amethyst- No no again. Come on you guys try harder.

-Driver- MAHAHA!

**-**Amethyst, Shadow, and Paige- AHH! (They all died again.)

Setting 5 The Cafeteria

-Amethyst- And that's what happened in my dream last night. (That's right it was all just Amethyst telling her dream to Shadow.)

-Shadow- Wow Amethyst you sure do have the weirdest dream.

-Amethyst- I know that's the last time I eat jalopies peppers on my taco before bed.

-Mr. Elliot- Attention all students we will all be going to the Snow Skiing Lodge this week.

-Amethyst- NNOO!

- Random Music-**Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour**

-Amethyst- (She woke up screaming. Yep just another dream.) AHH! Wow what a dream.

-Kierra- (She yawned.) Are you o.k. Master?

-Amethyst- Yeah I'm fine Kierra it was just a really weird dream. Anyway Kierra before I forget no more jalopies peppers on my tacos before I go to bed ever ever again.

-Kierra- Sure whatever that means Master. Good night. (She went back to sleep.)

-Amethyst- Thank goodness it's finally over. Yep. (She went back to sleep.)

-Random Music-**Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go**

-Me- Well thank you all for reading a very special episode of Invader Zim. I hope this makes you want to see the real Final Destination movies. I know I love them. Anyway check out my drawings I sure do have a lot of them this time and don't forget to review. And also remember my dear fanfiction people in death there are no accidents, no coincidences, and no escapes. Mahaha! Anyway the next story is called Fourth of July Speech of Doom until then ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER OR WILL HE! MAHAHA!


End file.
